A Specific Kind of Liaison
by Dark Rabbit
Summary: A collection of one-shots, pairing Pegasus with Kaiba Seto in various consensual but rather weird ways. Non-explicit, these are more about the snark than whatever happens after.
1. Conversation between bodyguards

"You're doing what?" The one with the shark-hair looks at the one in the sunglasses that always seem to hide what's going on, on his face.

"I so totally want a piece of that," he says, and then, "has he got anything planned for the kid brother?" And Croquet rolls his eyes (not that you can tell with the sunglasses on), because he'd known that was coming.

"It's just the older one," he tells Kemo, not stopping what he's doing.

Which is lacing up a leather corset-thing, no easy job for a guy his age. Kemo, to his credit, pitches in and helps. "And he's got you doing it?" He can't seem to leave this alone.

Croquet just rolls his eyes instead of answering.

"Well duh." After a moment's silence, Kemo goes ahead and answers himself. "Of course," he says, "I should have figured. Can't see the Master actually getting his hands dirty doing something like that himself. Sitting by and snarking while you do it, maybe."

"And reading a comic book." Corseting finished, Croquet lets himself unbend a little. "And drinking a white wine spritzer," he says.

"Chateau Pegasus." Kemo snerks. Then he looks back at the pile of Croquet's gear, all very black, all very leather-y, and his smile fades again. "Fuck," he says, "you always get the good assignments."

'_Good assignment_' is not exactly what Croquet would call this one. For that matter, he doesn't get what someone would get out of the arrangement, even someone as undeniably weird as the Master. "It amuses me," is all he was told when he dared to venture a word of question, and when he persisted, Master Pegasus got that look in his one good eye that usually meant someone would be spending time in the dungeons if he wasn't careful. So he shut up again right away.

If it amuses the Master to have his Chief of Security play BDSM games with Kaiba Seto, so be it. What's it to him, he's just earning a paycheck. And if the CEO of KaibaCorp, for that matter, likes to be tied up and whipped in the exact same cell where he was imprisoned not so long ago, well, what of that? Rich guys have to have their fancies. Croquet's just glad he'll never be rich enough to get crazy like that, he thinks, as he slides the black hood over his graying hair and adjusts it so he can see out of the eyeholes. The gloves are next, he puts them on and does up the lacings. Then he hefts the cat o'nine tails and heads on into the Game Room.


	2. Something different

"You haven't come for more Blue-Eyes, I hope, because I gave you all of them." Pegasus doesn't have that magical eye-thing of his any more, does he? Seto thinks he remembers hearing he lost it, but you've got to wonder, when he's got his back turned and he still knows just who walked in the door.

He doesn't know what he's come here for though, and that's a little bit reassuring. "Your intuition used to be better, Pegasus," Seto says coldly. "Too much drinking takes a toll on a man's mind, I guess."

"And you didn't used to be this boring." A swivel of his chair, and the CEO of Industrial Illusions is facing his guest. He raises the glass he's holding in a toast. "What was it Dean Martin used to say? It's always 5:00 o'clock somewhere."

"And it's always 13:00 o'clock in your brain." It's kind of a lame rejoinder, but it's put Seto off his game a little, actually needing the American for something.

"Sit down," says Pegasus.

Kaiba stands.

"Have a drink," Pegasus tells him.

He shakes his head.

"Boring." A breathy sigh, then Pegasus puts the tips of his fingers together. "You want something," he says, "not a Blue-Eyes this time, but something." He furrows his brow, for a moment, then breaks into a dazzling smile. "Dare I hope you came to ask me out on a date?" he asks very brightly.

It's close enough to the truth to have Kaiba wondering again for a moment; the eye-thing is gone, isn't it? He'd fancied himself harder to read than this.

It's not like he'll show any surprise though, and, "I had a more specific liaison in mind," he says.

Pegasus raises a well-groomed eyebrow and says nothing.

He's going to make him work for it, apparently. Kaiba finds himself blurting it out, "your dungeon," he says, "I want to use your dungeon."

Then, before the snotty one can make another sarcastic response, "and I want you in it," he continues, "and I've got some equipment I want us to use. A horse," he says, "and a whip and some other things."

Pegasus' laugh is clear and sparkling, as sparkling as the wine spritzer he holds in his hand. "Oh, I can see myself in a leather teddy," he says, "oh hurt me hurt me, I am so sure."

The only reason nothing hits him right then, right in the middle of his smug face, is because Seto doesn't have anything to throw at him. Instead, he turns, and stalks to the door. It's not long before Pegasus comes after him. "Teasing," he says, "I was teasing. You know my inconvenient sense of humor, right Kaiba?"

"You can take a joke, can you?" he asks, and then, when Seto still heads out the door and down the hall toward the runway where he left his Blue-Eyes jet, "that was always your problem," he yells, "no sense of humor." But Seto already can't hear him over the roar of his jet engines.


End file.
